1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication between a transmitter and receiver across galvanic isolation using an inductive coupling, for example, in the context of a power supply architecture for communication between a galvanically-isolated transmitter and receiver.
2. Background
Many electrical devices include a communication system to send information between a transmitter and a receiver that are galvanically isolated and refer to different ground potentials. Examples include power converters, medical equipment, marine equipment, and the like.
One such communication system uses magnetically coupled wires to send information between a transmitter and a receiver. Otherwise also known as inductive coupling, a varying current flowing through a transmitting conductor induces a varying voltage across the ends of a receiving conductor. The coupling between the conductors can be strengthened in various ways. For example, the wires may be wound into coils with or without a magnetic core. Examples of inductive coupling include a transformer and a coupled inductor.
Despite the magnetically coupling of such conductors, the conductors can remain electrically isolated from each other so that a voltage difference can be applied without significant electrical conduction therebetween. However, so long as the magnetic coupling between the conductors is sufficiently strong, information can be conveyed across this electrical isolation.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.